Transcending friendship
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Summary: Jaden,Lucas,Jeremy and other very special characters as they join forces in this one life touching fic. watch as they fight to bring Jate back on the game
1. Chapter 1

**Transcending friendship **

**Summary: **Jaden is now five. Was taken away from his father 2 years ago. One day he meets a boy and they start a friendship without knowing that they share a connection that was also shared by their parents

"Why do I have to go to school?" Jaden asked his mother

"Because you do" his mom said

"But it's boring" the boy argued burring his face on the table

"Finish your breakfast kid" Michael told him with Jeremy behind

"Don't suffer Jade at least you are not in high school" his stepbrother told him

"I guess" Jaden said getting off from the chair

"Come on, we have to go" Michael told him with a smile

"Be good. I love you" Sarah said with a kiss

"I will"

At school…

"Be good okay?" his step dad said with a smile

"Yeah"

"Don't worry sir" the teacher told Michael "he is always good"

"Okay everyone!" said Mrs. Ryan "there is a new kid in our class"

Mrs. Ryan pulled the shy boy that was hiding behind her "this is Lucas Silverman" The boy had his face red, so in order to help him Jaden raised his hand "yes, Jade?" Mrs. Ryan asked him

"Maybe he just needs to sit" Jaden told her

"Yeah, maybe you are right. You'll plenty of time later"

"Thanks" Lucas told him sitting next to him

"No problem" the boy said with a smile

"What's your name?" Lucas asked his new friend

"Jaden…Shepard"

"I owe you one, Jaden Shepard"

Later that day…

"Hey" Lucas told Jade sitting next to him

"Hey" Jaden said quietly

"Why are you talking like that that?" Lucas asked him

"Shh…!"

They stared at the kids that were in front of them

"Who are they?"

"Bullies" Jaden said annoyed

"Come on" he said with authority

"Where are you going?" the blond boy asked him, but Jaden was already in front of the boys

"hey Tommy! Look who is here!" one of the boys shouted to his buddy

"What do you want, orphan boy?" the boy named Dave asked him

Jaden's face turned red with rage

"Jaden…let's go" Lucas pleaded

"Yeah Jaden go… before you start crying!" Tommy said teasingly

"Hey!" Came Jeremy's voice "let them alone!"

The two boys ran away by the sound of his voice and Jaden rushed to help the little boy who was on the floor "you okay?" Lucas asked the boy

"I think so…" the boy said weakly

"Are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"Yes" Jaden nodded and Lucas just stood beside him

"You know I can't defend you all the time man" Jeremy told him with a warning look

"I know" Jaden said lowering his face

"We are sorry" Lucas said

"I have to go…don't…just…" Jeremy said before running away

"Come on Jade, let's just go"

"Jaden, your mom is here!" Mrs. Ryan called

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jaden told Lucas walking toward the door

But he followed

"Hey sweetie" Sarah said with a grin. But he turned his face away

"He is just tired" Lucas said to his mother

"Oh, I didn't see you there!" Sarah said smiling to the blond boy that somehow looked so familiar

"Are you a friend of Jade?" the woman asked tenderly

Lucas nodded

"What's your name?" Sarah asked the little boy

"Lucas"

"Well is nice to meet you"

"Mom?" Jaden asked his mother

"Yes?" Sarah looked worriedly at him

"Let's go home, please…"

"I'll see you tomorrow Jade" Lucas said with a smile

"Lucas!" he heard a voice calling him

"Dad!" the boy ran happily towards a blond man

"Did you have a good day?" his father asked him kneeling to his level

"yep, I made a new friend" Lucas said with a shining smile

"you did?, that's great!"

Jaden was looking the scene with rage

"You okay?" his mom asked him lifting his chin

"Hey Jade!" Lucas called and ran to him, with his dad in toe

"Hey" Sarah greeted them

"So you are Lucas new friend" the man told Jaden. He nodded at his nod; his eyes were focused on the man in front of him

"Wait…" Sarah said suddenly "Mark?"

"Sarah?" Mark said with a smile. The two boys looked confused at their parents

"Wow! This is…" Mark managed to say from the excitement

"How are you?" Sarah asked

"I'm pretty good actually" Mark said nodding

"I see you are married" Sarah said looking at his son

"Yep, I am" mark said happily "two boys" he added

"that's great!" Sarah said

"and you?" Mark asked

"I… have 3 kids myself"

"Three?" Mark asked surprised

"Yeah, well actually one is not mime, he is my step son"

"And this one over here…must be Jack's" Mark said grinning at Jaden

"That's right" Sarah said stroking Jaden's hair

"Jaden, right?" Mark asked him. But the boy turned away

"he is a little shy" Sarah said quietly

"that's okay, I get it"

"did you know my dad?" Jaden asked quietly

"yep, I was there even when you were born" Mark added

**So what do you think??? Please review!! I know this chapter wasn't that good, but next will be better I promise!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transcending friendship **

**Summary: **Jaden is now five. Was taken away from his father 2 years ago. One day he meets a boy and they start a friendship without knowing that they share a connection that was also shared by their parents

Chapter 2: memories

Later that day, Jaden was in his room with Donovan and Vin (a rat and a dog) looking trough some old toys, when suddenly something caught his attention, and old photo was lying in the floor next to his shoolbag in it a man was smiling at him, many people had told Sarah that Jaden was just as his dad, but he honestly didn't think so, if he was like his dad then why did he had to stay with his mom, stepdad and siblings instead of trying to find his father, Kate and maybe Claire

"Jaden?" michael knocked on the door "time for your bath"

"I hate baths" he muttered under his breath and hurried to the door

"Jaden Samuel M...!" He heard Michael yell before opening the door

"I'm Jaden S. Shepard!" he shouted angrily at him and running downstairs

"Jaden come back here!" he heard his mother shouting as he hurried outside, suprisely his mom was not following him

Jaden was holding the a lttle silver thing around his hand, when he was finally found by Jeremy about 20 minutes later, he had been crying so his eyes were all red and puffy

"I want to go back" he said weakly

"go back?" Jeremy asked confused "to the island?"

Jaden nodded

"come on Jaden, you know you cant do that, there's no way you reunite with your dad" Jereny said pulling him into a hug "even of you want"

"why not?" he asked shruging "I want my daddy back" he said looking to the sky

"but you cant go back with him, he's sick bud" Jeremy told him

"he's just sad cause Kate didnt stay" He said quietly

"kate?" Jeremy asked puzzled

"she was always nice to us" the lttle boy admitted "but she didnt stay"


	3. Chapter 3

**Transcending friendship **

**Summary: **Jaden is now five. Was taken away from his father 2 years ago. One day he meets a boy and they start a friendship without knowing that they share a connection that was also shared by their parents

Chapter 3:

After having that conversation with Jaden, Jeremy decided to ask Sarah about Jack, it didn't matter what his father thought, he too missed his mom, but knowing he couldn't get her back , he was determined to help Jaden

He entered quietly in the kitchen and started looking for Sarah, but she wasn't there. Instead he found his father sitting at the livivng room.

"dad?" he asked unsure "have you seen Sarah?"his faher turned to face him

"shes putting the kid to bed" he said sharply "why?"

"no reason" he lied and hurried upstairs

"sarah?" he knocked softly on the door "come in"

"hey" she said softly and looked at her son, whimpering

"he's really upset" Jeremy told her " he wants everything to be like it was before the crash"

"a time when he had Jack" she said simply

"rigth" He said and sat next to her on the bed

"you know... Jack, was great; in his own lovely way" Sarah said quietly stroking her child's hair " but we started having conflicts after he was born"

"and you left" Jeremy shruged

"yes, I did" she said almost choking "I couldnt do it, I wasn't ready to be a mom"

There was an akward silence . then Jeremy spoke again "and after the crah..." he trailed off watching her cry like never before

"I was crushed, I never thought I would feel that way but I did" she whispered " I saw it on the news, just days earlier Jack had asked me if Jaden could stay with me for a couple days" she cleaned the tears from her eyes "even when I didnt diserveted to see him, he had the kindness to ask me"

"and you said no" he finshed knowing that she couldnt continue

"and I said no" she repeated

Jeremy was now ready to ask her why couldn't Jaden have any contact with his dad

"I know what you are thinking" she said before he could speak

"why isn't he with him? Well that's easy Jack is a junky and an acoholic, Jaden couldn't stay with him"

"have you tried to contact him?" the teen asked gasping

" I have no intention to" she said, looking at her stepson's reaction of fear

"if I do" she lowered her voice "he could ask for costudy"

"and you want to keep him?" Jeremy asked puzzzled yet again

"well of course I do, I mean, he's a part of me" she breathed slowly without taking her eyes of her son "and a part of him"

**So what do you think ??? next chapter will be all Jack, Jeremy and... kate or maybe Juliet?? Read to find out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Transcending friendship **

**Summary: **Jaden is now five. Was taken away from his father 2 years ago. One day he meets a boy and they start a friendship without knowing that they share a connection that was also shared by their parents

Chapter 4:

A week had passed since that night, of course Michael found out about Jeremy's conversation with sarah and had reacted like if he had been betrayed.

"what gives you the right to talk to my son about your ex-husband!" He bellowed one night when the kids were already in bed

"I dont know Michael maybe it's because you treat my son like he was scum !" Sarah shouted

"when we got married I did not agree to take care of your son! Or to be stuck with your exhusband's adiction" Michael said breathing heavily

"well I didn't agree to take care of Jeremy either" Sarah said without thinking

Meanwhile...

"would they ever shut up" Jeremy muttered and then looked over to Jaden , he was sleeping soundly and holding something close to his chest. He sat up straight to get a better look, it was that silver key that he was always carrying around his chest, and next to it a picture of Jack, Jaden and two people he didn't know smiling happily. He lied down again, He had to find Jack or alt least try

Next morning was Saturday. It was the perfect day to start searching, first he went trough some old photos Jaden kept under his bed and asked Sarah about Jaden's friends telling her that it was for some kind of boring school project. Then they recieved an unespected vist: Jaden and his friend Lucas were going to the zoo with his dad and since he was the only person besides Sarah or Jaden to know Jack he decided to do some questioning: after two hours or so, Marc had began to suspect that this was no school project and he had to stop

While sarah, his dad and Jake were at the movies (Jaden was still with the silvermans) he made his way to st. Sebastian Hospital to look for Jack; who he had found out earlier worked there

When he got to the reception he found a cute blond nurse making some calls

"excuse me?" he asked nervously

"yes?" the nurse aked nicely "what can I do for you?"

"yes. Hi I'm looking Dr Jack Shepard"

"do you have an apoinment?"

"no... it's just personal stuff" Jeremy concluded

"wait just a sec" the nurse said and dail Jack's extension on the phone next to her

Jeremy had waited for about 20 minutes in the waiting room when the blond nurse apeared agian "he'll be here in a minute"

"ok. Thanks". She walked away

"hi" he heard a huuried but low voice say. When he looked up he found himself infront of a tall man with black hair and brown hazel eyes "Annie said you were looking for me"

"well yes I..." Jeremy started but was unsure about this "I know your son" he said quietly

"my...my son?" Jack said trembling "Jaden?"

"yes sir, Jaden" Jeremy said

"how..."

"well you'll see my dad is married to his mom Sarah"

"Sarah" Jack repeated

**Well what do you think?? Sorry there was no Jate there!! Promise there will be in later chapters **

**A/N: Jake is Jaden's 1 year old brother **


	5. Chapter 5

**Transcending friendship **

**Summary: **Jaden is now five. Was taken away from his father 2 years ago. One day he meets a boy and they start a friendship without knowing that they share a connection that was also shared by their parents

**A/N: This chapter is all Jeremy, Jack and Kate or Juliet? Read to find out**

**Chapter 5: **

**Jeremy's POV **

"Yes your son" I spoke unsure of what his reaction would be. His expression remained still for a couple seconds

"Is he okay?" he asked worriedly

"He's fine, just sad" I smiled weakly "can we go talk somewhere private?"

"Sure" he seemed worried, or under a lot of pressure for what I could see. We sat on a coach at the doctor's break area

"So tell me…" he started

"Jeremy" I said simply

"Jeremy, you are Sarah's step son?" he seemed anxious because I knew that he only wanted to know about Jaden

"Yeah, she and my dad married about three years ago" I informed him

"I see…" he brushed his short hair with a hand "and what are you exactly doing here?"

"I wanted to meet the famous Dr. Jack Sheppard in person," I said trying to light up the mood a little "I heard a lot about you"

"Hehe, yeah sounds like Jaden is behind all that isn't he?" he smiled. I smiled back

"You are quite a hero to him" I said, "He misses you a lot"

"I miss him too, I wish he had never gone" I could see he was ashamed at this. He regretted becoming an addict

"So why haven't you tried to find him, I mean you look pretty clean to me" hr didn't look s me

"I want him to be as happy as he can be" Jack smiled weakly "and I'm not in condition to take care of him"

He laughed. I wasn't sure of what to say next

"He's miserable without you, he deserves to have his dad back" I spoke almost too laud for the people next door to hear me

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, nervously

"Because I just want to help him, I want to help you" I said. "Plus, he's been the only one to listen to me in a long time"

He smiled again "you and your parents aren't close?"

"No, my dad and I have become distant since my mother died, that's why I want to help Jaden, so he can get you back"

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I Know I said Juliet or Kate would make an appearance in this chapter, but first I wanted to set up the whole Jeremy/ Jack scenario **


End file.
